


Good Night Arrow

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Good night, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Team Arrow, Tumblr, inspired by good night moon, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the classic childrens' book "Good Night Moon" by Margaret Wise Brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> (I say "asses", so I rated it Teen just in case...)

[ ](http://whoseeswhatsyetunseen.tumblr.com/image/82461672712)

I need sleep, tumblr. 

So: 

Good night computers, good night chair, Good night salmon ladder, good night lair. 

Good night ear comms, and good night clenched palms. Good night you bad asses who try to keep calm. 

Good night Diggle, good night Smoak, Good night arrows that do more than poke.

Good night Oliver, good night bow, Good night bandages, morphine, and needles to sew.

Good night bad guys, cops, and people who care,

Good night noises everywhere.


End file.
